


Let's Fix Each Other

by hope_and_sage9



Series: A Hogwarts story: Let's fix each other [1]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drarry, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_and_sage9/pseuds/hope_and_sage9
Summary: In which Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy teach at Hogwarts, finding romance to their advantage.
Series: A Hogwarts story: Let's fix each other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958272
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first FF on AO3, please leave comments if you want! I appreciate the feedback. :)

Harry had just gotten the letter. He knew he would most likely be given the position, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up- but it happened. He was to be a professor at Hogwarts- and not just any professor, a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. After so much fighting in his teenage years, he wanted to be able to teach students how to defend themselves in fights, but more importantly, how to stay away from dark arts. He would be moving into the castle in less than one week- the professors had to go there three weeks before the students to get their classrooms set up

\-----

“Draco, darling! There is an owl for you!” Narcissa Malfoy yelled from the common room in their mansion. Draco walked gently down the stairs and grabbed the letter, startling Narcissa. “Where in the world did you come from?” 

“In my room… Why? didn’t you call me?” Draco muttered, opening the letter before she could respond.

_ Draco Lucius Malfoy, _

_ We formally invite you to be the Professor of Potions in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; should you accept, you will be asked to move into the castle in 5 days' time. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Headmistress Minerva McGonagall _

“Well, Draco? What is it? What does it say?” Narcissa implored. 

“McGonagall has asked me to be the potions professor.” 

“Well, that is  _ splendid _ ! My own boy, the pride of my life, a professor at Hogwarts!” Narcissa looked as if she was about to start jumping up and down with glee.

“I’m not going,” Draco said, curtly turning his back on his mother to go back to his room. 

“Whatever for? Why wouldn’t you go?”

“I have caused more than enough trouble for the wizarding world, and I would rather stay away from anything that could harm Hogwarts again. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to it… again.” 

“But this is a chance to start anew! Besides, your Aunt Andromeda has told me that Harry Potter will be teaching there this year, as well.” 

“Why would I- I don’t even know what you- I don’t care what Potter-”  _ Mum can’t know how I feel about him… can she?  _ Draco thought to himself.

“I think it would be nice for you to finally make nice with him once and for all, don’t you think? Besides, he is the one who saved you and me from being thrown into Azkaban.” 

“Yeah, but he didn’t help dear old daddy,” Draco said sarcastically. It’s not that he didn’t love his father, but now he could love him from a comfortable difference. A very, very comfortable difference.

“Perhaps you could thank him for that, as well,” Narcissa said, chuckling. She and Lucius had recently divorced, and she felt better than she ever had before. 

“I’ll think about working there... I’d really rather just stay here though,” Draco answered and ran back up into his room. Yeah, he still lived with his mother at 23, but this mansion would be his one day, so it didn’t really make sense to move out only to move back in. He had been locked into a deep depression ever since the end of the war; his family and he were to blame for so much of it, he couldn’t find a reason to keep living. It would be better for the entire wizarding world if Draco just died. There was nothing that could bring him back from his spiraling thoughts. 

Thinking of all the possible ways to end his suffering, and the suffering of others, he fell asleep. 

Draco jumped out of his bed at the sound of scratching on his window and was suddenly very embarrassed to find that it was just an owl. 

“Goddammit, Malfoy,” He muttered to himself and opened the window. Letting the owl inside, he gave it a piece of his dried bread from the other night and took the letter from its claw.

_ Draco,  _

_ I know we were never close before- well, that’s a bit of an understatement…. I know we hated each other before, but I just received a letter from Tonks that you would be teaching at Hogwarts this year. I’m going to be the DADA professor, and it would be cool to have someone my age to hang out with while I’m there… even if we aren’t great friends.  _

_ See you in a few days, _

_ Harry Potter _

_ How the hell did the word get out so quickly? _ Draco wondered to himself. He wasn’t even fully decided on going, anyway. 

But… If Harry was going to be there... 

Taking a quill and some parchment out from his desk drawer, he sat down to write. 

_ Harry, _

_ Yeah, I’m gonna be teaching there this year. It’ll be good to see you. Maybe we can finally put the past behind us.  _

_ See you soon, _

_ DLM _

Taking the parchment, he rolled it up and tied it with a rope, and sent it off with the owl.

_ Fuck, how did one letter from Potter make me decide to go to Hogwarts? _ Draco was muttering profanities as he walked downstairs and sat in their common room, calling a house-elf to make him some form of breakfast. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco moves into the school grounds, where He and Harry catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second part to "Let's Fix Each Other," and I hope that anyone that reads it likes it :) comments are cool if you want to leave them.

“Hello Prof- Headmistress McGonnogal,” Draco said, seeing her immediately as he walked into the school. “It’s strange to have the school so empty. I feel as if the walls are listening to me.”  
“Well, the walls probably aren’t, but the portraits are, dear,” McGonnogal responded, reaching for his trunk, but he refused to let her carry it. “I can lead you to your dorm- Professor Malfoy, it would be in your best interest to allow me to take your trunk from you.”  
“Really, Headmistress, I don’t mind carrying it.”  
“Just like Harry- always the gentleman. It surprises me how much you two are alike,” She said, not unkindly. “Your room will be direct across from his, actually. And enough of this ‘headmistress’ nonsense. We are both working for Hogwarts now, therefore, you may call me Minerva. I assume you will allow me the same respect?”  
“No, I don’t think I will,” Draco responded, a smile pulling up his face as she stared at him in shock. “I would really rather you call me Draco, not Minerva.”  
“Silly boy,” Minerva said, rolling her eyes, careful to keep a straight face and not let a smile slip. “Come with me, then.”  
Draco followed her, wondering where in the castle they were headed. 

\-----

“If I was a rich girl, nanananana nanananana, see I’d have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy gi-i-i-irl, no man could test me, impress me! My cash flow would never eve-” Harry was singing as he unloaded his trunk from his dorm when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. Stopping to pause the song, he ran to the door and opened it up.  
“Minerva! I- I apologize, was I singing too loudly?”  
“Not at all… Well, maybe a bit. But, that isn’t why I knocked. I hoped that you and Draco wouldn’t mind spending some time together, as you two will be right across from each other this next year” Draco stepped into view as McGonagall left, and a feeling of excitement leaped into Harry’s chest.  
“Potter.” Draco nodded in his direction, and Harry frowned playfully.  
“Malfoy. DIdn’t expect to see you here.”  
“What the bloody hell? You practically begged me to come for you!”  
“I didn’t beg you to come for me… yet, at least,” Harry mumbled the last words so that Draco couldn’t hear him.  
“What was that?”  
“Nothing. Come on in, I’m almost finished unpacking.” Harry held the door open for Draco, and Draco obliged, sitting on the couch at the far end of the room.  
“So, how have you been mate? Haven’t seen you in ages!” Harry said, sitting right across from him on the same couch.  
“Yeah, it’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Draco said, remembering that the last time he saw Potter was at the graduation ceremony for their 7th year. “I’ve been good, I guess. Not much has happened, though.”  
“How’s Narcissa doing? I heard her and Tonks see each other often.”  
“I think she’s doing good. I haven’t really talked to her about my aunt all that much, though.” Draco wasn’t much of a conversationalist, but he reckoned he would try- he wanted Harry to like to talk to him. “How’s Weasley?”  
“Ron’s good, too. He became an Auror, just like he always wanted. He never stays with more than one girl a night, though, and I think that is weighing his mum down.”  
“I meant the girl- Ginny, I think? I thought you and her were together?”  
“Oh.” Harry looked down and blushed. “We were for a while. It just didn’t work out, you know? Anyway, she’s now a professional quidditch player, and her and Luna Lovegood are engaged.”  
“She’s a lesbian? Wow, I didn’t see that coming. Maybe I should have, though. Aren’t girl quidditch players always lesbians?”  
“She’s not a lesbian, she’s bisexual. Me and her both are. And you shouldn’t lump people together like that. Not everyone's the same. Luna, for example, a lesbian, doesn’t play.” Harry defended.  
“I didn’t mean it to be rude- I was just making a joke.”  
“It sounded a bit homophobic, mate.”  
“I can’t be homophobic, mate,” Draco emphasized the last word. Harry didn’t reply, his face was incredulous. “I’m gay. Why would I be homophobic against myself?”  
Harry looked stunned but was extremely happy to find his suspicions were correct. Draco was gay. “Oh, sorry. My gaydar must’ve broken.”  
“Your what?” Draco looked extremely confused.  
“It’s a muggle thing- doesn’t matter. Anyway, why did you choose to stay at Hogwarts? I thought you wanted to go to- what was it called again? Swinecraps?”  
“It's Pigfarts, you buffoon! It’s the greatest wizarding school in the galaxy, and you can’t remember its name?”  
Harry tried not to laugh- he really tried, but couldn’t help a small giggle come from his lips.  
“It’s a real place, I swear it! And Rumbleroar would’ve let me come, but I still cannot get a hold of a rocketship with enough fuel to take me there.”  
“Damn, that sucks dude. But, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you stayed here.”  
“Really?” Draco looked Harry over, trying to find the joke in his words- did he really mean it?  
“Yeah, really.”  
“Oh. Um… well, I’m glad I’m here too. It probably would’ve sucked to be so far away from my mum.” Draco immediately felt stupid for saying it would suck to be away from his mum. Really? His mum? But that was his life now. He barely went out- almost no one talked to him anymore. His mum was really all he had.  
But Harry wasn’t thinking that Draco was a loser. He was thinking about how pure and beautiful Draco was.  
“Your eyes are so beautiful.”  
“What?” Draco responded, looking over quickly to a dreamy-eyed Harry.  
“Your eyes. They’re beautiful. Like the color of the moon.And your hair. It’s so long, down to your shoulders, now. And shiny- like unicorn hair.”  
“Um… How much have you had to drink tonight?”  
“Just an observation. I’m not drunk.”  
“Right, well. I should probably head out and start unpacking my stuff. It was nice to talk to you.” Draco dragged himself up off the couch and reached the door in only a few strides. “See you later.”  
“Right. Later, then.”  
“And try not to sing so loudly. Even though I think your voice is divine, I’m not sure Finch will enjoy it.” Draco tossed that comment over his shoulder, and seeing a blush covering Harry’s face, he left the dorm. 

“No- No!! Get off me- I can’t- NO! PLEASE, I”  
Draco sat up quickly to the muffled cries that he heard across the hall- it was obviously Harry. Rushing out of his dorm, he tried the handle on the door, but it was locked. He grabbed the wand from his pocket, and, using the unlocking spell, he finally got the door opened and rushed to Harry. 

“I CAN’T SEE! GIVE ME- I NEED-”  
“Harry!” Draco shouted out while vigorously rubbing Harry’s arm. “Harry wake up! It’s Just a dream.”  
Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco standing over him with concern on his face. Draco wiped Harry’s face with his hand - it was sticky with sweat and handed him his glasses from the nightstand.  
“It was just a dream. Don’t worry, It was just a dream.”  
“But it wasn’t just a dream. It actually happened.” Harry’s voice was shaking as well as his body as he tried to sit up, but Draco helped him up and sat next to him. “All those people… I could’ve saved so many people. If only I had died when I should’ve. I should be dead now.” His eyes were brimming with tears, and he tried to force them back, but when Draco wrapped him in his arms, the tears fell.  
“No. Don’t ever say that. Don’t ever fucking say that. You saved so many lives, Harry. Don’t ever fucking say that.”  
“Do you ever feel that the world would be a better place without you in it?” Harry asked, releasing his grasp on Draco and looked him in the eyes. “Like…Maybe if you weren’t born, nothing bad would’ve happened?”  
“All the time. And I don’t know how to fix it.” Draco dropped his gaze and clasped Harry’s hands with his own. “I’ve let so many people die, knowing what I was doing was wrong, yet I let it happen. I saw so many people die, Harry. We both have. How the bloody hell do we get through this?”  
“I have no clue. If I did, I probably wouldn’t still be shaking like a child.”  
Draco glanced back at Harry and realized that he was, indeed, shaking. “Sometimes it helps if someone holds you.”  
Before Harry could say anything, Draco pulled Harry into his arms and laid down on the bed, the two of them lost in each other's warmth.  
“Is it helping you as much as it is me?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, it is.”  
Harry started drifting off, and, for the first time in a while, Draco fell asleep with a small smile on his face.


End file.
